Theory
by zusshi-chan
Summary: Hinata memutuskan untuk merelakan Naruto demi kebahagiaan pria itu. Namun, disaat ia sedang menata hidupnya, Sakura datang dengan berita pertunangan dan membuat gadis itu bimbang. Masalah semakin runyam ketika Sasuke yang sudah bertunangan, justru menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata. Pria itu memang hebat dalam menggagalkan rencana Hinata. Ia jadi tak tahu harus bagaimana.
1. Chapter 1

KAZUKO MIZUSHIMA

MASASHI KISHIMOTO

**THEORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Lagi. Sekali lagi Hinata memperhatikan pria itu. Pria Inggris berdarah Jepang, Naruto Namikaze yang sedang mengobrol akrab dengan siswi-siswi baru. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata memperhatikan Naruto. Sejak kecil, gadis itu selalu melihatnya, memperhatikannya, tersenyum sedikit-sedikit jika pria itu tertawa, dan hal-hal manis lainnya. Bahkan mendaftar di SMA Konoha-pun adalah cara Hinata untuk terus memperhatikannya. Ia mengejar pria itu.

Setelah hampir beberapa saat Hinata memperhatikan Naruto, entah mengapa pria itu membalas tatapannya. Senyumnya merekah dan ia menyapa Hinata. Hinata tersenyum canggung. Tangannya terangkat sedikit, membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Kau masuk sini juga, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk malu ketika menyadari Naruto mendekatinya.

"Sa.. Sakura-nee merekomendasikannya untukku." Hinata menunduk malu. Ia tidak sanggup memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura? Pantas saja. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Neji? Kudengar kalian pulang dari Amerika."

"Neji, dia masuk sini juga" Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut dan terlalu malu untuk bercerita tentang saudara kembarnya.

"Kalau Sakura, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Hinata menggeleng pelan, dan serta merta Naruto menarik tangannya. "Ayo kuantar kau ke tempat Sakura." Pipi Hinata memerah. Ia tak pernah semalu dan segugup ini ketika Naruto menarik tangannya.

Hinata bertemu Naruto pertama kalinya saat ia berumur enam tahun dan anak itu sembilan tahun. Waktu itu, kakak angkatnya, Sakura, memukul Naruto yang bermain-main dengan roknya. Awalnya Hinata merasa Naruto adalah anak nakal yang harus dijauhi seperti kata guru mereka. Namun suatu ketika, Hinata dibuat menangis oleh anak-anak sebayanya karena tidak punya orang tua. Saat itulah Naruto datang membelanya. Sejak saat itu, Naruto menjadi sebuah dinding menara yang sangat megah di mata Hinata.

Berbeda dengan Hinata. Sakura, kakak satu panti asuhan bersama Hinata, sangat mengagumi Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata tidak mengerti dengan selera Sakura. Apa yang bagus dari pria dingin, egois, angkuh, dan tidak pedulian, macam Sasuke.

Hinata selalu merasa, pria seperti Sasuke hanya bisa membuat wanita melakukan apapun untuknya. Ia tidak suka pria seperti itu. Pria yang dingin seakan-akan menjadikan wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Menurutnya pria seperti itu, seperti pecundang yang dalam diamnya menertawakan wanita yang jatuh bangun untuk mengejarnya.

Ketika Naruto mengantar Hinata, saat itu Sakura sedang bersama dengan Sasuke di dalam kelas. Sesuai dengan prasangka Hinata. Sasuke diam saja, sementara Sakura berceloteh kesana-kemari, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian pria itu.

Hinata memperhatikan bagaimana kakak angkatnya itu terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Apakah Sakura tidak sakit, melihat Sasuke terus mengacuhkannya? Apakah Sakura tidak lelah melakukan banyak hal untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke? Hinata terus mengulang pertanyaannya dalam hati.

Ia lalu memperhatikan Naruto. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi suatu bentuk rasa penasaran. Ia pun mencermati arti tatapan Naruto. Naruto melihat Sakura dan Sasuke dengan sebuah tatapan yang aneh. Cenderung sebagai bentuk kesedihan. Hinata menelan liurnya dengan sulit. Sebuah firasat aneh muncul dalam hatinya. Jangan katakan kalau.. Naruto menyukai Sakura.

.

.

.

"Untuk festival kebudayaan tahun ini, aku menginginkan semua tingkat mengikuti. Tahun kemarin kelas tiga tidak mengikuti dengan baik karena terburu dengan jadwal ujian kelulusan. Makanya, aku mengusulkan untuk tanggal festival kebudayaan dimundurkan. Dengan begitu, kelas tiga bisa tetap tenang mengikuti ujian, dan tetap mengikuti acara sekolah." Neji tersenyum puas mendengar usul dari Tenten. Ia melirik Hinata dan memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk menulis usulan tiap anggota, terutama usulan Tenten.

"Rapat terakhir ini sangat memuaskanku. Karena besok sudah mulai ujian tengah semester untuk kelas satu dan dua, kita bertemu lagi bulan depan minggu pertama di hari yang sama. Sampai jumpa." Setelah Neji mengakhiri rapatnya, para anggota OSIS keluar satu persatu, hingga menyisakan Hinata dan Neji saja.

Hinata membereskan peralatan tulisnya, setelah ia menyerahkan laporan hasil rapat pada Neji. Neji memperhatikan dengan cermat tulisan Hinata dan tersenyum puas.

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat diandalkan untuk masalah ini, Hinata. Tulisanmu rapi dan enak dibaca." Neji menepuk kepala Hinata dengan tumpukan laporan hasil rapat yang tidak terlalu tebal.

"Kau sudah belajar untuk ujian besok?" Hinata bertanya pada kakak kembarnya sembari merapihkan kursi rapat.

"Tentu. Tapi terkadang aku ingin belajar bersamamu. Kau sangat pandai dalam pelajaran sastra Jepang klasik. Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke rumahku. Aku ingin kau mengajariku pelajaran itu." Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia juga ingin berkunjung ke rumah Neji, tapi nyonya rumah itu membuatnya segan.

"Kalau dekat-dekat hari ini, aku tidak yakin. Ada pelatihan untuk mengikuti lomba sastra klasik dari Terumi sensei. Aku sedang memeprsiapkan hal itu." Neji tersenyum maklum. Ia tahu pasti alasan Hinata. Itu karena ibu angkatnya.

"Hina, setelah lulus, aku benar-benar akan membawamu pergi, dan kita bisa hidup sebagai saudara lagi. Tenang saja.."

"Neji.." Hinata memutus perkatan saudara kembarnya, dan tersenyum yakin. "Aku baik-baik saja. Keluarga Nara sangat baik padaku. Aku tidak nyaman jika harus meninggalkan mereka setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Bagiku, dimanapun kita berada, dengan keluarga yang seperti apa kita diasuh, kita tetap saudara." Hinata tersenyum lagi, lalu meninggalkan Neji yang melihatnya sedih.

Hinata dan Neji adalah saudara kembar yang sejak kecil berada di panti asuhan. Bersamaan dengan Sakura. Neji diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya saat berumur enam tahun. Sementara Hinata menjadi putri baru Keluarga Nara, setahun setelahnya.

Perusahaan keluarga Shimura yang mengasuh Neji adalah kompetitor dari perusahaan Keluarga Nara. Seluruh anggota keluarga Shimura kecuali Neji, sangat membenci keluarga Nara yang menjadi keluarga konglomerat kedua setelah keluarga Uchiha. Maka dari itu, Hinata selalu segan dengan ajakan Neji untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Sekarang Hinata sudah kelas tiga. Sudah tiga tahun setelah ia tahu bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura. Saat itulah ia merasa dunianya hancur. Seseorang yang ia sukai, menyukai orang yang paling ia sayangi. Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika berhadapan dengan Sakura maupun Naruto. Ia merasa sakit hati, tapi ia sendiri juga tidak berhak menyalahkan Sakura. Sementara itu, kebiasaannya melihat Naruto semakin parah.

Beruntung penderitaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke lulus setahun kemudian dan meninggalkan Hinata yang menderita selama setahun pula. Hinata diam saja. Tidak menyatakan perasaan apalagi meminta pertanggungjawaban atas rasa sakitnya selama ini. Baginya, kelulusan mereka adalah sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakan.

_Benar. Kepergian mereka saat itu adalah obat bagiku._

Hinata hanya bisa berharap ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto. Sangat menyakitkan menurutnya, ditolak sebelum menyatakan cinta. Kalah sebelum bertarung. Meskipun ia tak harus menanggung malu atas penolakan cinta, tapi rasa sakit karena hanya dirinyalah yang sendirian merasakan sakitnya patah hati, itu membuatnya begitu menyedihkan.

Tidak. Naruto juga merasakan hal itu. Tapi pria itu terus saja mencari perhatian Sakura. Hinata tidak seberani dan sekuat Naruto. Ia tidak akan mampu. Sebelum tahu hal ini pun, ia sudah malu setengah mati. Apalagi bertindak agresif untuk menarik perhatian pria itu.

.

.

.

Hinata melihat sekali lagi amplop putih dengan motif bunga sakura pink lembut, yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Ia membolak-balik undangan tersebut, namun tak menemukan siapa pengirimnya. Hinata memilih langsung membuka amplop tersebut dan menemukan undangan cantik di dalamnya.

Sebuah undangan pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Benar juga, pikir Hinata. Sudah dua tahun semenjak Sakura lulus dan pergi ke Tokyo bersama Sasuke untuk kuliah di sana. Pantas jika hubungan mereka makin dekat dan akhirnya bertunangan. Naruto juga..

Tidak Hinata. Tidak. Jangan memikirkan pria itu. Tidak peduli apakah Sakura akhirnya bersama Sasuke dan kemudian pria itu sendiri. Bukan berarti pria itu akan menengok padanya. Bukan berarti ia punya keberanian untuk mengobati luka Naruto. Tidak. Hinata tak cukup berani.

Selain kertas undangan tersebut, ternyata ada kertas lain. Sebuah surat dari Sakura untuknya. Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak menghubunginya. Ini adalah kali pertamanya Sakura menghubungi Hinata. Hinata menyayangi Sakura seperti kakaknya sendiri. Tapi gadis itu justru tidak peduli apakah Sakura menganggapnya hal yang sama atau tidak.

Semenjak kejadian di hari pertama masuk sekolah dan satu tahun menyakitkannnya, ia memilih untuk tidak mempercayai rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Untuk apa memelihara rasa cinta jika perasaan itu hanya membuatnya sakit. Untuk apa memelihara kasih sayang jika yang ada hanyalah memendam kebencian.

_Sudah lama sekali semenjak hari kelulusan, hari terakhir kita bertemu. Kau ingat? Saat itu kau tersipu malu ketika kita berempat berfoto bersama untuk kelulusan. Aku, kamu, Naruto, dan Sasuke._

"Apa saat diamku waktu itu terlihat seperti aku yang sedang malu? Cintamu pada Sasuke benar-benar membutakan matamu, Sakura nee" komentar Hinata seraya membaca lagi kalimat surat Sakura.

_Apa kau masih menyukai Naruto? Aku yakin kau masih memiliki perasaan itu. Tak terasa waktuku sampai ketika aku bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka sampai di posisi ini. Kau pasti akan begitu, Hinata. Aku yakin._

"Percaya diri sekali, kau" kali ini Hinata mendengus lirih.

_Aku sudah memesankan tiket untuk ke Tokyo. Datanglah di malam pertunanganku. Aku benar-benar mengharapkan kehadiranmu. Aku merindukanmu._

Hinata membawa surat tersebut dan merebahkan diri di ranjang besarnya. Ia melihat ke langit-langit kamar dan kemudian menutup mata. Setahun menyakitkannya terasa sia-sia ketika Sakura bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Ini hanya setahun. Hanya setahun. Namun rasa sakitnya membuat Hinata hampir ingin bunuh diri.

Bayangkan saja. Pria yang dicintai, menyukai seseorang yang disayangi. Waktu itu Hinata sangat menyayangi Sakura. Sakura yang pemberani, yang tangguh, yang cantik. Hinata sangat menghormati Sakura. Perasaan Naruto yang langsung terbaca saat itu membuat rasa hormat Hinata hancur seketika. Perasaan seorang adik darinya, menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Ingin mendukungnya. Tapi perasaan seorang wanita miliknya, ingin memonopoli Naruto, menjadikannya miliknya.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin menjauh sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi Sakura akan curiga dan itu sangat berbahaya. Hingga akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk membuang semua emosinya. Menyimpan rasa senang, sedih, marah, hanya untuk dirinya saja. Yang ia tunjukkan hanyalah wajah, tatapan, dan ekspresi yang dingin. Belum lagi itu semua ditunjukkan oleh wajah cantiknya, dan karena jabatannya sebagai Sekretaris OSIS yang tegas melebihi Ketua OSIS, membuatnya dikenal sebagai Putri Menara Es.

Hinata tersenyum sinis memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. "Bahkan setelah aku menghapus rasa cintaku, kau malah bertunangan dengan Sasuke?"

.

.

.

Hinata akhirnya menghadiri pesta pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Banyak sekali yang hadir dalam acara pertunangan tersebut. Termasuk wartawan yang tertarik dengan pertunangan putra keluarga konglomerat nomor satu di Jepang.

Hinata datang bersama Neji. Ia sengaja mengajak Neji sebagai pasangannya di acara itu. Meskipun ia sudah menghapus dalam-dalam perasaan konyolnya itu, ia masih tidak yakin untuk berani bertemu Naruto. Meskipun sedikit merasa bersalah pada Neji karena menjadikan saudara kembarnya sebagai tameng, tapi itu lebih baik daripada pergi tanpa pertahanan apapun. Setidaknya dengan melihat Neji, ia memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak menangis.

Ketika sampai di acara tersebut, ternyata pertukaran cincin telah selesai dilakukan. Yang artinya Sakura dan Sasuke resmi bertunangan. Hinata tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura menyapanya dengan lambaian tangan penuh semangat. Bahkan wanita itu berlari menuju Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Astaga. Makin cantik saja, kau Hinata" puji Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya. Hinata tersenyum lagi. Ya, ia memang hanya mampu tersenyum. Setidaknya perasaan menyakitkan tiga tahun yang lalu tidak ia rasakan saat ini.

"Selamat, ya Sakura nee. Kau jauh lebih cantik. Bahkan paling cantik dari seluruh gadis di gedung ini." Sakura memeluk Hinata lagi. Ia benar-benar merindukan adik kecilnya itu.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengabarimu selama ini. Kau tahu kan bagaimana perjuanganku untuk bisa diakui keluarga Sasuke."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula waktu dua tahun untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari keluarga konglomerat seperti Uchiha, adalah waktu yang singkat. Kau benar-benar hebat" puji Hinata. Sakura tersenyum cerah menanggapinya. Ia senang dan bangga akan hal itu.

"Kau kemari bersama siapa?"

"Neji, saudara kembarku."

"Ho, anak angkat keluarga Shimura?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Sekarang kau sudah hapal relasi keluarga Uchiha, ya. Kau benar-benar belajar untuk menjadi nyonya Uchiha" gurau Hinata sambil terkikik kecil. Sakura menanggapinya dengan tawanya yang khas.

"Kau kan tahu aku berusaha keras untuk itu."

"Hmm, aku tahu." Hinata tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengambil gelas sampanye-nya.

"Kenapa kau mengambil gelas yang itu? Kau kan belum lulus SMA. Akan kucarikan limun kesukaanmu" Sakura hendak pergi, namun Hinata mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu. Keluarga Nara mengajariku untuk mencicipi segala macam minuman untuk pesta. Lagipula.." Hinata terdiam sejenak dan Sakura memperhatikan dengan cermat. ".. lagipula.. aku sudah tidak menyukai limun lagi."

Sakura terpaku mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Ia meengerti maksud gadis itu. Tapi ia tak mengerti alasannya gadis itu tidak menyukai limun lagi. Dalam artian, Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Hinata. Sejak pertama aku melihatmu di gedung ini, aku merasa kau banyak berubah. Kau tumbuh semakin dewasa, semakin cantik, begitu juga dengan karaktermu. Apakah terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi?"

_Tidak. Justru hal itu terjadi saat kau ada di sana._

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku merasa nyaman dengan begini." Hinata terdiam sejenak, memainkan tangkai sampanye-nya yang telah habis dan tatapannya meredup. "Es pasti akan mencair, api yang menyala pasti akan meredup, dan ketinggian ombak yang berubah-ubah. Seperti itulah sifat manusia." Sakura tercengang ketika Hinata mengatakan hal itu. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendapati Hinata yang dulu manis dan polos, tumbuh menjadi gadis yang bijak dalam dua tahun.

"Serius sekali." Seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura dan itu Naruto yang dibelakangnya Sasuke. Senyum Sakura merekah ketika melihat orang yang paling ia tunggu selain Hinata datang bersama tunangannya. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto sejenak dan mulai mengamati perubahan dari hatinya.

"Kau datang?" Sakura memeluk Naruto erat dan Hinata terus saja memperhatikan mereka sampai akhirnya Sakura menarik pundak Hinata.

"Masih ingat Hinata, kan? Adik panti asuhanku" Hinata membungkuk sejenak dan kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi yang selama ini ia bangun.

"Aku tahu. Adik panti asuhanmu yang mukanya datar itukan?" Naruto menggerakkan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Ia bahkan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke yang terus memasang ekspresi itu."

"Naruto, kau ini.." Sakura hampir memukul kepala Naruto dan langsung terhenti ketika Hinata tertawah kecil. Hinata, lalu menatap tajam pria itu.

"Apa hanya karena aku diam, lalu kau juga menyimpulkan bahwa emosiku juga ikut diam?"

"Tidak, maksudku.."

"Hah.." Hinata mendengus pelan dan menyerang Naruto lagi dengan kata-katanya. "Kau harus sering melihat luar jendela. Tidak selamanya yang berada di dalam menara itu indah untuk dilihat." Hinata mendengus lalu pergi. Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan, heran.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa aku salah?"

"Ya! Kau salah, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Bagus Hinata. Bagus sekali. Kau mengatakannya dengan sangat mudah. Kata-kata yang paling ingin kau katakan. Menyuruh pria itu melihat keluar jendela karena tidak selamanya yang berada di dalam menara itu indah.

Lagipula Hinata benar. Naruto terlalu sering mendekam dalam menara. Menara Sakura Haruno. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat keluar jendela sekalipun. Tidak pernah melihat Hinata. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah dinding pink milik Sakura dan selamanya akan tetap begitu walaupun menara tersebut menjadi milik orang lain.

Hinata memperhatikan gelas sampanye-nya sekali lagi. Sampanye-nya tinggal sedikit. Ia akan menghabiskannya, lalu minum lagi. Hinata meraih tangkai gelas itu, namun gelas itu justru diambil seseorang. Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu duduk di sebelahnya dan meminum sisa sampanye milik Hinata.

"Dengan usiamu kau belum pantas meminum sampanye" komentar Sasuke. Hinata menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu melengos tidak peduli, mengambil sampenye-nya lagi dari nampan pelayan yang lewat.

"Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku bicara." Hinata langsung ke intinya dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil tanpa Hinata sadari.

_To the point, seperti biasanya._

"Kau sudah seperti adik untuk Sakura. Kupikir aku perlu mengakrabkan diri dengan.."

"Tidak perlu. Aku dan Sakura tidak ada hubungan darah" Hinata masih berkata dengan nada datar, tanpa menatap Sasuke. Membuktikan ketidakpeduliannya terhadap apapun.

"Begitukah?" Sasuke mengangguk sejenak. "Karena kau terus saja menyerangku dengan kata-kata, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Hinata masih tidak menatap Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan Sasuke dan ia juga tidak peduli kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Jadi.. kau sudah melupakan Naruto?" pertanyaan Sasuke secara otomatis membuat Hinata menatapnya. Bibir Sasuke tertarik keatas. Akhirnya ia bisa menarik perhatian Hinata. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu padanya? Apa kau merasa tersakiti tiga tahun lalu, lalu kau membalasnya dengan ucapanmu?" Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana pria ini bisa tahu? Bagaimana Sasuke, orang yang tak pernah berhubungan sekalipun dengannya, mengetahui rahasianya?

"Kk.. kau.."

"Apa ada seseorang yang membuatmu melihat keluar jendela? Atau kau memaksakan diri untuk melihat keluar jendela?" Hinata semakin tercengang. Bahkan istilah yang sering ia gunakan pun pria itu tahu. Apa Sasuke bisa membaca pikiran atau sesuatu yang mistis seperti itu? "Atau mungkin.. kau sebenarnya berada dalam dinding, tapi membayangkan seperti apa dunia luar itu."

Hinata mendengus melihat Sasuke seakan membongkar semua masa lalunya. Ia meletakkan gelas sampanye-nya, lalu berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Dengan kau berkata seperti itu, apa artinya kau tahu semuanya?" Hinata menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ada seorang anak dewi yang diberi sebuah kotak oleh Dewi Aphrodite sebagai hadiah karena kecantikannya. Dewi Aphrodite memintanya untuk tidak membukanya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi anak itu penasaran dan membuka kotak itu. Bagiku, kau seperti anak itu. Mencoba membuka kotak yang tak boleh dibuka." Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi dingin Hinata yang tak pernah ia lihat, bahkan tiga tahun lalu. Bibir Sasuke kembali tertarik, menyeringai.

"Aku bahkan tidak melihat itu sebagai sebuah kotak. Sejak awal hal itu tidak berbentuk kotak sama sekali. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu hal itu, bahkan Sakura lebih-lebih Naruto. Untukku.." Sasuke menyejajarkan pandangannya dan pandangan Hinata, sehingga mereka saling bertatapan. ".. untukku, hal itu terlihat dengan sangat jelas."

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan Naruto mencolek Sakura dan membuat wanita itu melihat Sasuke dan Hinata. "Apa sebelumnya mereka memang sedekat itu?"

.

.

.

Neji membungkuk, memberi salam pada Fugaku dan tersenyum pada pria itu. Pria dengan ekspresi dingin khas Uchiha hanya menggerakkan kepalanya saja. Sementara Mikoto tersenyum ramah pada Neji.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu. Terakhir kali saat di Amerika tiga tahun lalu, kan?" Mikoto menyapa Neji dan ia tersenyum menanggapi sapaan Nyonya Uchiha.

"Benar, Nyonya. Selamat atas pertunangan putra anda."

"Terima kasih" Mikoto tersenyum menanggapi. Ia kemudian mengambilkan Neji gelas berisi sampanye, setelah milik Fugaku, dan kemudian dirinya. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pikiran anak jaman sekarang. Bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan wanita biasa-biasa saja. Anak muda yang seperti es batu itu. Kenapa bisa berbuat seperti itu, sih" dengus Mikoto dan Neji tertawa kecil.

"Saya juga pria yang biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan yatim piatu."

"Itu berbeda. Kami sudah mengenal orang tuamu sejak dulu." Neji terkejut mendengar pernyataan Mikoto. Ia tidak pernah mendengar hal ini sebelumnya. Bahkan dari orang tua angkatnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Akan ada cerita tersendiri untuk itu. Benar, kan Suamiku?" Fugaku mengangguk pelan sambil tatapannya mengarah pada Sasuke dan seorang wanita yang duduk di meja bar.

"Bagaimana kabar Tuan Shimura? Kudengar ia sakit. Karena Tuan Shimura tidak memiliki anak, dengan ini hak pewaris akan jatuh padamu, kan?"

"Tidak semudah itu. Saya masih belum matang. Lagipula, saya tetap harus meyakinkan para pemegang saham jika perusahaan saya ambil alih." Mikoto tersenyum sekali lagi. Ia senang melihat pria-pria muda yang hanya memikirkan bisnis seperti Neji dan putra-putranya, Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Aku menantikan hari itu. Sehingga relasi tiga keluarga konglomerat terbesar di Jepang, dapat terjalin dengan baik." Fugaku yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Benar. Kami dan keluarga Nara sudah menjalin hubungan baik sejak dulu. Keluarga Shimura yang tiba-tiba muncul justru mengajak duel keluarga Nara. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Benar, kan Suamiku?" Mikoto menepuk pundak suaminya, dan Fugaku mengangguk setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau datang sendirian?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku datang bersama adik kembarku." Mikoto terlihat sangat terkejut mengetahui Neji memiliki adik kembar.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dia yang mendapat undangan untuk kemari." Neji memutar kepalanya, mencari-cari Hinata. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan adik kembarnya sedang duduk bersama seorang pria di meja bar. "Dia di sana. Gadis dengan dress lavender yang duduk di sebelah pria di meja bar." Mikoto mengikuti arah tunjukan Neji dan berseru.

"Itu, kan Sasuke." Fugaku yang awalnya memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata, kembali memperhatikan.

"Oh, dia putra Nyonya?"

"Benar. Yang sedang bertunangan hari ini. Pantas saja adikmu yang mendapat undangan. Ternyata Sasuke mengenalnya."

"Sepertinya begitu, Nyonya." Mikoto lalu beralih pada Neji, sementara Fugaku tetap memperhatikan Sasuke dan Hinata.

_Sasuke, bersama adik kembar Neji Hyuuga._

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang adik kembarmu?"

"Dia sangat pintar dan seorang pengatur dokumen yang baik. Dia juga sekretarisku di OSIS. Tapi, meskipun potensinya di bisnis sangat besar, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya ikut campur dalam bisnis. Aku ingin melindunginya." Mikoto tersenyum cerah. Ia sangat senang dan perasaan kagumnya pada Neji semakin tinggi.

"Apa dia masuk keluarga Shimura juga?" Fugaku kembali angkat bicara. Sepertinya pria ini hanya bicara pada hal-hal yang membuatnya tertarik saja. Kalau begitu, berarti ia tertarik dengan Hinata.

"Untung saja tidak. Setelah aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Shimura, keluarga Nara membawanya pulang." Fugaku mengangguk paham.. ia memikirkan suatu hal dan tersenyum tipis. Mikoto terkejut melihat suaminya.

"Sayang. Apa kau menemukan suatu hal yang menarik." Fugaku menatap Mikoto dengan isyarat mata, lalu beralih pada Neji.

"Setelah lulus SMA sebaiknya kau mengambil kuliah di Inggris. Mereka mempunyai universitas dengan jurusan bisnis terbaik di dunia. Jika kau mampu menyelesaikan kuliah lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, aku akan membantumu melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Fugaku menepuk pundak Neji dan berlalu.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan adikmu. Sampai jumpa." Mikoto memeluk Neji sejenak dan kemudian mengikuti suaminya.

.

.

.

"Kau bercanda?" Hinata kemudian mendengus kesal dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Jangan berbicara seakan-akan kau paling mengerti diriku. Murid tingkatan atas yang pengecut sepertimu, jangan membuatku benar-benar kesal." Hinata turun dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi, tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Kau menyukai Naruto, kan?"

Hinata terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Bagaimana. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu hal itu. Ia sudah sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan ekspresi sedih, marah miliknya. Ia perlahan berhenti mencari-cari Naruto ataupun memperhatikannya. Tapi kenapa pria yang tidak pernah mengajaknya dan diajaknya mengobrol justru mengetahui semuanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya, darimana aku mengetahui semua ini?" Hinata memutuskan berbalik dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Darimana?" Sasuke menyeringai dan membalas tatapan Hinata.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**THEORY**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**zusshi-chan**

**Sasuke – 21**

**Naruto – 20**

**Sakura – 21**

**Hinata – 18**

**Neji – 18**

**Shikamaru - 25**

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, itu sekretaris OSIS. Nara-san, tunggu!" Hinata berhenti sejenak ketika beberapa orang memanggilnya. Mereka dua orang dan semuanya laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian baseball. Badan mereka tinggi dan kekar hingga bisa membuat Hinata tenggelam diantaranya. Anehnya raut wajah gadis itu tetap tenang dan tak menunjukkan rasa takut apapun.

"Kalau ini tentang masalah dana klub, sudah tidak ada yang perlu kukatakan." Ujar Hinata dingin.

"Tentu kami mengerti. Kami hanya akan menjelaskan kalau klub ini sudah banyak memberikan piala kejuaraan pada sekolah. Kalau kau tidak tahu, akan kusebutkan satu sa…"

"Kalau maksudmu piala yang dimenangkan sepuluh tahun lalu, itu bukan berarti memenuhi kriteria. Yang memenangkan piala itu adalah senior kalian yang sudah lulus dari sekolah ini. Mereka memberikan banyak hal pada sekolah, jadi OSIS saat itu juga memberikan penghargaan yang sepantasnya. Lalu, kalian? Apa yang sudah kalian berikan pada sekolah? Presensi latihan saja tidak ada. Bagaimana bisa kami memberikan dana pada klub yang hanya bisa berdiri di belakang senior-seniornya."

DUAK

Salah seorang dari mereka, geram dengan semua kritikan Hinata. Ia mendorong Hinata dan memojokkannya ke dinding. Hinata merasa sedikit linu pada pundaknya, namun Hinata tetap dengan wajah tenangnya, memandang balik laki-laki itu.

"Apa sulitnya, sih memberikan dana pada kami? Toh dana itu akan dipakai untuk kejuaraan di Koshien, dan kami juga bisa latihan. Kau ini tidak mengerti, ya?"

"Kau itu yang tidak mengerti." Hinata menendang perut laki-laki itu hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. "Kalau begitu caramu memohon, begini juga caraku menolak. Kalian harus berkorban sesuatu untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Perlihatkan pada OSIS usaha kalian, dan kami akan memberikan dana seperti yang kalian mau."

Hinata berbalik dengan santai dan berjalan tanpa mempedulikan murid lain yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Sekretaris OSIS, ternyata lebih kejam dari Ketuanya."

.

.

.

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

Aneh sekali. Berkali-kali Hinata mencoba melupakan kalimat keramat itu, tapi hal itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Ia bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur. Yah, walaupun tugasnya tetap berjalan dengan baik.

Karena perkataan Sasuke, semua perasaan aneh berkecamuk di hati dan pikiran Hinata. Di satu sisi, ia merasa marah dan sedih. Jika benar Sasuke menyukainya, maka hal itu buruk bagi Sakura maupun Hinata. Sakura bisa membencinya karena dianggap merebut Sasuke. Meskipun terkadang rasa bencinya pada Sakura muncul, ia tidak bisa melepaskan ikatannya dengan Sakura sebagai saudara satu panti. Ia benci tapi juga menyayangi Sakura. Ia tetap mengharapkan kebahagiaan Sakura.

Yang paling penting, jika Sasuke memang serius, Sakura bisa berpaling pada Naruto. Pria itu selalu memperhatikan Sakura, bahkan di saat gadis itu sedih. Meskipun itu kecil kemungkinannya karena Sakura memiliki banyak teman pria, namun tetap saja Hinata cemas.

Akan lebih baik jika Sasuke hanya mempermainkannya, karena itu artinya ia hanya perlu marah pada Sasuke dan menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Hanya saja, bagaimana bisa pria itu tahu segalanya?

Hinata menghela napas. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar pada dinding, setelah beberapa menit melamun sambil memandang klub tenis yang sedang latihan, dari atap sekolah.

Angin berhembus perlahan dan dengan baiknya membantu Hinata menenangkan diri. Gadis itu terlena. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menutup diri dari permasalahannya. Tapi yang ada justru perkataan Sasuke yang terngiang-ngiang.

Hinata sudah mencoba melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia sudah membuat perencanaan matang tentang hidupnya. Karena ia memutuskan untuk melenyapkan rasa cintanya agar Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan Sakura tidak perlu diacuhkan Sasuke jika gadis itu bersama Naruto. Namun apa? Ia merasa usahanya sia-sia karena pertunangan itu dan belum sempat ia menerima kenyataan, Sasuke justru mempermainkannya. Hinata bahkan belum menata apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kau benar-benar kurang ajar."

.

.

.

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

_Hinata yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau Sasuke sedang mabuk. Bagaimana bisa ia mabuk di pesta pertunangannya sendiri, dan mengatakan kalimat itu pada gadis lain?_

"_Sebaiknya kau tidak mabuk di pesta pertunanganmu. Kau seharusnya mengatakan hal itu pada gadis yang benar. Bisa gawat kalau kau mabuk di pesta pernikahanmu, dan justru mencium gadis lain."_

"_Aku tidak mabuk. Aku menyukaimu, Hinata."_

_Hinata terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mengamati gerak-gerik Sasuke, dengan begitu ia yakin Sasuke tidak mabuk. Tatapan Hinata menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya dan menusuk Sasuke, meskipun pria itu tidak merasakan apapun. "Jangan bercanda. Ini bukan april mop, Uchiha."_

"_Oh, kalau ini april mop, aku justru mengatakan 'aku membencimu, Hinata. Sangat-sangat membencimu sampai ke tulang rusukku', bukankah begitu?"_

_Aneh, wajah Hinata memerah. Ini pasti karena alcohol. Benar. Ini pasti karena alcohol. Ini bukan karena pernyataan cinta busuk dari Sasuke. Hinata yakin itu dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan kesalnya semakin memuncak dan menghancurkan menara yang selama ini ia bangun. Melihat Neji sekilas dari arah lain, ia segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan menghambur pada Neji._

_Hinata berhasil meraih lengan Neji. Pria itu sepertinya habis bertemu dengan temannya. Sepasang suami istri dengan rambut kehitaman, warna rambut asli yang sudah jarang ditemui oleh orang-orang jepang saat ini._

"_Siapa?"_

"_Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Mereka sahabat ayah dan ibu."_

"_Oh."_

"_Bagaimana? Sudah melihat Sakura?"_

"_Ne. Kita pulang saja sekarang."_

"_Aku belum sempat mencicip cake."_

"_Aku ingat semua cake-nya. Saat pertunanganku, akan kupesankan semua." Ujar Hinata beralasan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke dan dipermalukan pria itu karena semua perasaannya dapat dibaca. Pria itu seperti dapat membaca pikiran orang lain._

"_Tanpa berpamitan?"_

"_Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Sakura."_

"_Baiklah."_

.

.

.

"Nata… Hinata…"

Hinata terbangun perlahan ketika dirasa seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Neji.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar kau menghajar anggota klub baseball."

"Aku hanya menendang perutnya. Dia membuat bahuku memar."

Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Neji mengeraskan rahangnya dan sangat marah.

"Dasar bocah sialan! Masih untung klub itu tidak kububarkan. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku sudah meminta plester memar pada guru kesehatan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah. Aku akan meminta Shikamaru mengantarmu."

Hinata tidak ingin membolos, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sangat lelah. Entah itu karena luka memar di bahunya, atau mungkin permasalahannya. Hinata tidak tahu. Yang jelas ia menyetujui perkataan Neji untuk pulang ke rumah.

Ketika Hinata mengambil tasnya di kelas, Shikamaru sudah berbicara pada Orochimaru, wali kelas Hinata yang baru saja akan masuk kelas untuk memberikan pengumuman. Mereka berbicarra tentang ijin Hinata untuk pulang dan orochimaru menyetujuinya. Ia memang melihat keanehan Hinata sejak pagi.

"Dia memang kurang semangat sejak tadi pagi. Sikapnya sendiri sudah dingin, tapi ia tampak memikirkan banyak hal. Ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya." Ujar Orochimaru sementara Shikamaru menunggu Hinata yang mengemasi barangnya.

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Shikamaru saat Hinata menghampiri kakaknya. Hinata mengangguk dan kemudian mendului Shikamaru. "_Arigatou-sensei._"

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Shikamaru bertanya saat mobil sudah melaju menuju kediaman Nara, namun Hinata hanya diam saja. Ia duduk berpangku tangan, menghadap jendela mobil dan melihat bangunan terlewati mobil mereka.

Shikamaru tahu ada yang aneh semenjak Hinata mengunjungi pertunangan anak keluarga Uchiha, bersama Neji. Tapi Shikamaru lebih memilih diam dan mengamati. Ia sudah tidak bisa memperlakukan Hinata seperti dulu (saat pertama ayah dan ibunya membawa Hinata pulang), semenjak gadis itu merubah kepribadiannya.

Keluarganya mengadopsi Hinata saat gadis itu berusia lima tahun. Gadis itu anak teman ayahnya yang meninggal setahun sebelum mereka mengadopsi Hinata. Awalnya anak itu sangat ceria. Tak tampak seperti anak kecil yang sangat bersedih karena kehilangan orang tua. Tapi ketika masuk SMA, semuanya berubah. Entah apa yang mengubah gadis itu. Shikamaru merasa Hinata menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Shikamaru pikir gadis itu sedang marah. Tapi itu berlangsung hampir 3 tahun lamanya dan tak ada yang tahu, mengapa Hinata menjadi dingin dan bertangan besi pada setiap pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah menelpon Neji. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama? Semenjak aku menggantikan Ayah di kantor, kita jarang keluar makan bersama. Hanya kita bertiga. Bagaimana?"

"Hn…"

Oke, sekarang Hinata mulai menyerupai anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Hinata?

.

.

.

Restoran itu bukanlah restoran mewah. Tidak ada pertunjukkan musik dari pemain musik, ataupun pelayan pelayan berseragam. Restoran itu hanyalah restoran sederhana yang menyajikan makanan khas jepang. Hinata sengaja menolak ajakan kakaknya untuk makan di restoran mewah. Bukan karena alasan khusus. Ia hanya ingin mencoba hal lain untuk mengusir rasa tidak nyamannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tahu tempat ini, Hinata." Neji mengamati suasana yang berbeda dari restoran sederhana ini. Ia baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat seperti ini dan menurutnya restoran ini sangat unik bahkan tidak kampungan atau murahan meskipun harga makanannya murah.

"Aku pernah makan dengan Ino di sini. Ramennya sangat enak. Kupikir Nii-chan harus mencobanya." Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menurut Shikamaru, gadis itu mencoba menenangkan kedua kakaknya agar tidak khawatir.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Kalau memang enak, aku akan mengajak Temari dan Shikadai kemari."

"Shikadai pasti akan suka. Anak itu walaupun terlihat malas, tapi aku tahu ia akan suka yang seperti ini." Ujar Neji dengan sedikit tertawa.

Merek memesan beberapa mangkuk ramen dan minuman dingin, setelah pelayan memabawa mereka ke meja kosong dan mencatat pesanan. Suasana restoran makin ramai ketika malam semakin larut.

Neji dan Shikamaru mengobrol tentang rencana masa depan Neji yang ingin kuliah di Inggris, sementara Hinata hanya mengamati dan mulai berpikir bagaimana dirinya ke depan.

Hinata pikir sudah tidak ada gunanya. Ia tidak mau mengikuti arus yang dibuat Sasuke. Ia pikir itu hanya lelucon dan Sasuke juga pastinya tidak akan serius. Ia yakin Sasuke menganggapnya seseorang yang pantas untuk dijadikan bahan tertawaan karena sekarang pria itu tahu ia patah hati. Tapi ia sendiri masih belum yakin. Sasuke hanya di hari itu saja pria itu mengatakannya. Belum ada pergerakan lebih lanjut, meskipun Hinata sudah bingung setengah mati.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau di sini?"

DEG

Hinata terkejut luar biasa. Baru saja ia memikirkannya, pria itu tiba-tiba datang. Ia merasa Tuhan saat ini sedang menjahilinya. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa kemari. Tempat ini bukan restoran mewah selera keluarga Uchiha.

Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia berusaha berpikir positif. Yang dikatakan Sasuke pasti hanya lelucon. Sasuke tidak akan mungkin serius. Ia berharap Sakura datang, dengan begitu Sasuke akan lebih terkendali.

"Sendiri saja?" Tanya Neji.

"Hn."

"Duduklah, akan ku pesankan sesuatu. Kau mau apa?" Neji menoleh mencari pelayan sementara Sasuke malah memperhatikan Hinata.

"Onigiri dengan katsuoboshi"

"Baiklah," pelayan kembali ke meja mereka dan Neji meminta pesanan Sasuke.

"Kupikir kau tidak suka dengan tempat ini."

"Aku berhenti ketika melihat kalian masuk. Ah, Shikamaru. Aku tidak melihatmu kemarin."

"Maaf. Kemarin itu darurat. Aku sudah bersiap tapi perut temari berkontraksi lagi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah sakit. Dia selalu cerewet tentang perawatnya."

"Ah, benar juga. Sudah berapa bulan?" Neji bertanya.

"Jadwal melahirkannya kira-kira tanggal sepuluh bulan depan. Aku harus bersiap mulai sekarang."

Mereka terus mengobrol dan Hinata hanya diam saja memperhatikan. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraan Hinata. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang. Sekarang ia hanya perlu mengamati kalau-kalau Sasuke berkata aneh. Setelah itu, ia akan menghajar Sasuke sampai pingsan. Hinata pikir di saat seperti inilah kegunaan ban hitam judo miliknya.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Biasa saja. Meskipun sekarang ia makin cerewet tentang makananku. Ia tidak mengijinkanku makan di tempat seperti ini. Merepotkan."

"Hei, dia melakukan itu karena khawatir denganmu. Kau masih merokok, kan?"

"Belum juga menikah, dia sudah bertingkah seperti istriku." Ia lalu menatap Hinata dan mengangkat bibirnya sedikit. "Sudah lama aku berhenti. Dia tidak suka dengan asap rokok."

"Sakura pasti sangat hebat, bisa membuatmu berhenti merokok. Aku saja masih mencuri-curi pandang dari temari, untuk merokok." Gumam Shikamaru malas, namun pandangannya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang aneh.

_Bohong. Itu bohong. Tidak peduli bagaimana Sasuke, Sakura akan menerimanya. Seingatku aku tak pernah melihat Sakura menolak Sasuke merokok. Ah, tapi…_

"_**Merokok lagi Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_**Kenapa? Tidak suka?"**_

"_**Aku sih tidak masalah, tapi Hinata tidak suka. Lihat. Dia pergi karena asapnya."**_

_Tidak… tidak mungkin. Itu sudah lama. Itu saat kami masih SMA. Bagaimana bisa ia…_

…_berhenti karenaku?_

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Hinata beranjak dan segera pergi. Ia tidak bisa menghajar Sasuke. Tidak ada perkataan aneh yang keluar. Meskipun gerak-geriknya itu aneh, tapi tidak ada alasan yang pantas untuk Shikamaru dan Neji jika ia menghajar Sasuke.

Hinata membasuh wajahnya. Ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dan terus menghibur dirinya dengan berpikir positif.

_Pasti Sakura pernah memintanya untuk berhenti merokok. Pasti begitu. Tidak mungkin karena aku. Tidak mungkin._

Hinata kembali mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin toilet. Setelah tenang, ia keluar dari toilet.

"Sudah tenang?" Suara baritone Sasuke mengejutkannya. Hinata berhenti dan menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kenapa tatapanmu menakutkan? Memangnya aku berkata aneh?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti merokok?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Setelah melarangku, sekarang kau mau aku merokok?"

"Apa?"

"Ah, kau marah? Jadi kau tak ingin aku merokok? Lalu bagaimana baiknya, hem?"

_Sial, kenapa dia malah memojokkanku? Aku bertanya begini bukan karena aku tertarik padanya._

"Mau kau merokok atau tidak, itu bukan urusanku. Kalau kau mau merokok, silahkan saja. Jadi menjauhlah dariku, toh aku juga tidak peduli kau mati dengan rokokmu atau tidak." Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Hinata tak mengerti maksudnya apa tapi ia sedikit lega ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ia lalu kembali ke meja mereka, tapi Sasuke kembali menariknya ke tempat semula. Ternyata ia meminta rokok pada seorang pengunjung.

"Mari kita buktikan apa kau benar-benar yakin dengan perkataanmu."

"Tak perlu dibuktikan, aku sudah sangat yakin dengan perkataanku."

"Benarkah? Apa jaminannya?"

"Ini perkataanku. Aku tidak harus menjamin apapun."

"Untuk menunjukkan keseriusanmu, Hyuga-san. Ah sekarang kau Nara, ya." Sasuke berkata seakan sedang bermain-main dengan Hinata. Gadis itu menatap tajam Sasuke dan kemudian merebut rokok dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hinata rupanya tetap mengkhawatirkan….nya.

"Ini, merokoklah sepuasmu!" Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan batang rokok yang sudah tersulut di tangan itu. Sasuke terkejut. Rupanya Hinata tidak menyerah untuk jauh dari perangkapnya.

Sasuke kembali ke meja mereka dengan rokok tersulut yang masih utuh.

"Kupikir kau benar-benar berhenti merokok." Ujar Neji mengingatkan.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi seseorang memberiku ini. Jadi kenapa harus ditolak?" Sasuke tersenyum sambil melirik Hinata. Gadis itu membuang muka seakan tidak peduli. "Aku pergi merokok dulu."

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba setelah merokok dan acara makan malam berjalan lancer. Sasuke tidak lagi menggoda Hinata, dan gadis itu kembali mengawasi kalau-kalu Sasuke berkata hal aneh.

"Langsung pulang, Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru saat mereka di luar restoran.

"Aku harus ke kantor. Ada yang tertinggal."

Ketiga pria itu masih mengobrol, sementara Hinata tampak menyadari sesuatu. Ada puntung rokok yang masih penuh, tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Ada bekas bakar dan sedikit gepeng di ujungnya. Seperti terinjak. Hinata kemudian menatap Sasuke dan pria itu membalas Hinata dengan senyuman tipis.

_Dia… tidak mungkin serius, kan?_

.

.

.

"Onii-chan."

"Hn?" Shikamaru dan Neji berdeham bersamaan. Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Shikamaru menyetir, Neji di depan bersama Shikamaru, dan Hinata di belakang.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bisakah kita berhenti sejenak?"

"Kenapa tidak di rumah saja, Hinata?" ujar Neji, karena ia tahu Shikamaru sedang fokus menyetir.

"Ini tentang masa depanku. Aku hanya ingin kalian saja yang tahu." Neji terdiam. Tak biasanya Hinata terlihat serius. Neji jadi teringat Hinata diam saja di restoran. Mungkin Hinata ingin menceritakan hal ini, tapi tidak bisa karena ada Sasuke.

"Shikamaru, hentikan mobilnya sekarang."

Shikamaru tampak mengerti maksud Neji. Ia menepikan mobil di pinggir jalan dan memberikan Hinata sedikit ketenangan karena kakaknya mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Hinata?"

"Setelah aku lulus SMA, aku ingin menikah."

_Benar. Inilah yang benar._

"Aku tidak peduli calonnya siapa. Aku hanya ingin menikah setelah lulus."

_Kau sudah melakukan hal yang tepat Hinata. Ini semua untuk mengobati semua sakit hati konyol ini. Untuk menyelesaikan sakit hati menahun yang tak kunjung sembuh. Untuk menghilangkan rasa cintanya pada Naruto. Dan… untuk menghindari Sasuke uchiha._

_Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik selama tiga tahun ini. Inilah hadiah terbaik untukmu, Hinata._

"Kumohon, kak. Nikahkan aku, setelah lulus SMA."


	3. Chapter 3

**THEORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

"Aku ingin setiap divisi melaporkan persiapan kalian." Neji membuka rapat OSIS siang itu, seusai sekolah. Ada empat divisi yang diwakili ketua mereka dalam rapat itu dan jika ditambah dengan divisi pimpinan –divisi Neji, maka ada lima divisi.

Harusnya total orang yang hadir dari semua divisi ada tujuh. Empat orang ketua dari divisi biasa, tiga orang dari divisi Neji. Namun ketua divisi Kesehatan belum datang dan Neji langsung memulai acaranya.

"Shimura-san. Kita tidak menunggu Ameno?" Kiba dari divisi keamanan bertanya, namun Neji hanya diam saja. Pria itu justru berkata hal lain.

"Kita mulai dari Divisi Acara. Amai, bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Ah, kami sudah mengamati tiap kelas dan rata-rata stand mereka sudah dibuat. Bintang tamu untuk malam inagurasi pun sudah kami hubungi dan siap."

"Bagaimana dengan respon murid kelas tiga? Biasanya karena setelah ujian akhir mereka menganggap sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dengan urusan sekolah kecuali pengumuman kelulusan."

"Kami juga sudah menangani hal itu. Sebelumnya ada beberapa kelas menolak ikut karena akan melakukan kegiatan kelas lain. Sekarang hal itu sudah beres. Tinggal menunggu hari H."

"Divisi Keamanan? Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan SMA berandal yang datang berkunjung?" Neji beralih pada Kiba dan pria itu segera membuka lembaran catatannya.

"Kami sudah…"

"Maaf, terlambat." Ameno datang tiba-tiba. Sejenak rapat hening dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Ameno, Neji menyuruh Kiba melanjutkan rapat.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku sudah meminta beberapa anggota klub beladiri. Masing-masing lima orang dari tiga klub dan beberapa dari divisi kami. Beberapa kuminta membaur, beberapa kuminta berjaga. Kami juga sudah menghubungi kantor polisi terdekat bahwa kami akan segera melapor kalau ada keributan yang tidak bisa ditangani."

Neji mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Bagus, seperti biasanya." Neji terus berlanjut pada divisi lain dan setelahnya mengakhiri rapat tanpa sekalipun menengok pada Ameno.

"Rapat selesai. Aku ingin semua laporan di serahkan ke sekretaris paling lambat besok pagi. Jaa." Semua anggota rapat segera pergi kecuali Ameno. Ia mengamati Neji yang masih tidak mempedulikannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ne… Neji-san. Tunggu!" Ameno berusaha memanggil Neji, namun pria itu tak menoleh barang sedetikpun. Tak lama kemudian Hinata keluar dari ruang rapat dengan membawa beberapa berkas. Ia mengunci pintu OSIS dan menemukan Ameno menunduk lesu. Ameno menyadari kehadiran Hinata dan memanggilnya.

"Na… Nara-san."

"Hn?"

"Bi… Bisakah kau menyampaikan permintaan maafku pada Neji-san? Aku terlambat karena ada urusan mendadak." Hinata memandang wajah memelas Ameno sejenak dengan ekspresi datarnya, dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Kupikir kau tahu resiko menjadi panitia festival SMA. Apalagi jika ketuanya adalah Neji Shimura."

"I… Iya. Aku mengerti, tapi…"

"Apa kau memintaku karena aku terlalu mudah? Semua orang menganggapku lebih kejam dari Neji hanya karena aku berkata dingin. Sekarang Neji marah padamu. Apakah kau merasakannya? Bukankah caranya kejam? Dia tidak menganggapmu seperti tidak menganggap divisimu."

"A… Aku tahu, tapi bisakah…"

"Biar kuberi tahu dengan jelas. Kalau aku jadi Neji, aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu sejak hari pertama kau datang terlambat rapat, namun Neji tidak melakukannya. Dari awal kau selalu terlambat dan mangkir dari pekerjaan. Laporanmu pun tidak pernah beres. Neji tidak tahu karena aku merevisi laporanmu. Kau ingin mengelak bahwa ini bukan kesalahanmu, tapi kesalahan divisi? Oke." Hinata mengangguk paham dan tetap berkata dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi ketakutan Ameno.

"Ma… Maaf…"

"Katakanlah ini memang kesalahan divisimu. Divisi kesehatan. Lalu, bagaimana jika ada yang sakit? Bagaimana jika ada yang terluka parah hingga diambang kematian karena perkelahian antar sekolah? Apa divisi kesehatan akan terlambat datang juga, seperti kalian yang selalu datang rapat terlambat?"

"Na… Nara-san." Ameno tampak tak bisa berkata-kata. Hinata bisa melihat ketua divisi kesehatan itu hampir menangis.

"Ameno-san. Gelas saja memiliki batas yang cukup agar air tidak membuat perutmu kembung. Perasaan manusia juga seperti itu."

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau terlalu kejam pada Ameno, Hinata." Ujar Neji di telepon, setelah mereka selesain makan malam bersama keluarga masing-masing. Rupanya Neji mendengar percakapan Hinata dan ameno.

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula kau duluan yang mengacuhkannya."

"Sekali-kali berperilakulah yang manis. Kharismamu mengalahkan kharismaku."

"Ini karena Neji terlalu baik. Kau senyum pada setiap gadis yang lewat. Orang jadi tak tahu apa kau benar-benar marah atau tidak. Mereka bahkan berpikir kau orang yang tidak bisa marah. Jangan membuat seseorang menganggapmu mudah. Kau bisa kerepotan nanti. Aku tidak mau membantumu lagi kalau kau tidak bisa menolak gadis yang menyukaimu."

Hinata terus memaki saudara kembarnya, sementara Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata justru terlihat seperti orang yang cemburu pada saudaranya sendiri.

"Baiklah adikku sayang. Jangan marah lagi atau aku tidak akan memberikan hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah apa? Aku tidak sedang berulang tahun. Jadi jangan mempermainkanku."

"Mempermainkan apanya? Katanya kau ingin menikah. Bagaimana sih."

"Neji…"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan profilnya pada Shikamaru. Kau hanya perlu meminta filenya saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membawakan calon. Mau mencobanya dulu?"

Sementara itu, Shikamaru tampak serius dengan file di depannya. Sebuah biografi seorang pria dengan rambut kuning pucat. Shikamaru tampak mengurut kening karena merasa sedikit tertekan.

"Wah, kalau orangnya seperti ini, dia pasti marah."

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah dan suasanan sarapan yang tenang di kediaman nara tiba-tiba terusik oleh satu pertanyaan sakral Hinata pada Shikamaru.

"Kata Neji, Onii-san punya file calon suamiku, ya?"

"UHUK!" Shikamaru tersedak hingga makanannya hampir menyumbat tenggorokan dan beberapa menyembur. Pelayan segera membawakannya air dan Hinata menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan menyedihkan. Sementara temari menyodorkan dari pelayan pada suaminya dan shikadai malah berseru senang melihat butiran nasi melayang. "Ah, ya…" ujar Shikamaru enggan, setelah ia sedikit tenang.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Apa Nii-san sudah membuatkan acara kencan?"

"Ah, benar. Begitu saja."

"Hm?"

"Akan kubuatkan pertemuan untuk kalian. Kau langsung datang saja. Tak perlu tahu orangnya siapa."

"Haaah? Bagaimana aku tahu orangnya kalau tidak diberi fotonya? Langsung datang begitu?"

"Iya. Jangan khawatir kau tak mengenalinya. Yah, tapi dia orang yang mencolok kok. Kau pasti akan tahu." Shikamaru segera meneguk jusnya, menciup pipi Temari dan Shikadai, lalu pergi sebelum Hinata sempat berkata apapun. Ini perasaan Hinata saja atau kakaknya itu memang sedikit aneh.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ingin menikah, Hinata." Temari yang masih duduk di meja makan berkata dan Hinata sedikit gugup karena temari mengungkit hal yang belum ingin ia ceritakan.

"Ah, ya. Masih rencana."

.

.

.

Hinata langsung berhenti di koridor dari tujuannya ke ruang OSIS ketika melihat Ameno dan Neji di koridor. Ameno tampak membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan Neji, sementara Neji dengan wajah malaikatnya, meminta Ameno untuk berhenti.

"Sungguh aku minta maaf, Shimura-san."

"Tak masalah, Ameno-san. Tolong hentikan." Ameno segera berhenti dan membenarkan rambutnya. "Aku sudah dengar dari Hinata semuanya. Tolong jangan sakit hati dengan perkataannya, tapi Hinata memang benar."

"Iya, Shimura-san. Kami juga sudah memikirkannya dengan baik. Kami akan bekerja dengan benar mulai sekarang."

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengerti." Neji tersenyum dengan sangat aneh dan membuat Ameno sedikit takut. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dari kejauhan.

"Ah."

"Selama tugas dari divisimu yang tidak pernah beres itu, aku sudah menyiapkan rencana lain kalau-kalau kalian tidak melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik di Hari H festival. Kemungkinan yang masuk laporan akhir untuk di serahkan pada Kepala Sekolah, juga rencana itu. Aku bisa saja mencoret rencanaku itu dan menggantikannya dengan nama kalian di laporan, dan itu tergantung dengan usaha kalian. Semuanya tergantung hari H. Kau tak ingin semua usahamu yang payah itu semakin sia-sia, kan?"

"Ma… Maafkan kami, Shimura-sama." Ameno membungkuk sedalam-salamnya dan kemudian pergi setelah Neji berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Neji Shimura-san."

"Ne… Ah, Hinata!" ekspresi ketus Neji berubah menjadi senang ketika melihat Hinata.

"Kupikir hanya wajah malaikat itu saja yang kau punya." Sindir Hinata dan Neji hanya tertawa.

"Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan manusia itu seperti gelas…"

"Jangan meniru ucapanku dan katakan siapa calon yang kau bawa?"

"Lah, Shikamaru belum memberikan filenya padamu?"

"Dia bersikap aneh…" Hinata memperhatikan Neji yang entah mengapa menunjukkan gerak-gerik yang sama anehnya dengan Shikamaru. Saudara kembarnya itu tampak gugup akan sesuatu. "Cepat katakan siapa pria yang kau bawa!"

"Ah… itu…"

TRRRRRRR

Ponsel Hinata bordering. Hinata merutuk kesal dan mendapati Shikamaru menelponnya. Ia melirik Neji yang berusaha mengindari pandangannya, dan kemudian menatap ponselnya sinis.

"Jangan kemana-mana!" Hinata berbalik dan mengangkat telepon.

"Hinata, cepat bersiap. Sudah selesai sekolah, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa? Setengah jam lagi Daen-san akan menjemput. Katanya mau pertemuan dengan calonmu."

"Apa?!"

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Shikamaru, Hinata menutup ponselnya dan beralih pada Neji. Namun pria itu sudah di ujung koridor dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Semangat dengan kencannya, Nata-chan!"

.

.

.

Tempat itu adalah restoran paling terkenal se-Jepang. Gedungnya bertingkat dan sangat mewah. Banyak turis yang mengunjungi tempat itu, jadi Hinata tidak heran ketika mendapati mayoritas pengunjungnya adalah pria berkulit putih dan berambut pirang.

Hinata duduk di meja yang sudah di pesan Shikamaru. Meja itu berada di paling ujung dan dekat dengan jendela yang sangat lebar. Jendelanya hampir setinggi dinding. Hinata jadi bisa melihat suasana kota Tokyo yang padat dari jalannya yang terlihat benderang karena lampu kendaraan.

"Hai." Suara seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Hinata, dan ketika ia menoleh, sosok Sasuke uchiha sudah ada di depannya. Hinata terperanjat.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini? Kau mengikutiku?"

"Kenapa kau penasaran? Ah, jadi kau ingin kuikuti? Ternyata Hinata-chan ini manis sekali, ya."

**Cih, percuma saja bertanya pada pria besar kepala seperti dia.**

"Pergilah. Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang."

"Urusan dengan seseorang di restoran mewah. Kalau bukan masalah bisnis, apakah itu adalah pertemuan perjodohan?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu. Pergilah."

"Setidaknya aku harus tahu pria seperti apakah yang ditemui oleh gadis yang kusuka." Sasuke berkata dengan santai sambil tersenyum. Kalau Hinata adalah gadis seperti Sakura, ia pasti akan tersipu. Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu.

"Silahkan saja. Tapi jangan di meja ini. Aku tidak mau di ganggu."

"Kejam sekali kau mengusirku, Nata-chan. Aku juga ingin melihat lebih dekat."

"Hei, Sasuke. Cepat pergi dari sini atau…"

"Hei, yo. Kau Hinata Nara yo~?" suara pria dengan intonasi yang aneh menghentikan pertengkaran Hinata dan Sasuke. Pria itu berambut kuning pucat dengan tubuh besar dan kulitnya kecokelatan.

"Si… siapa?"

"Aku orang yang akan dijodohkan yo, Killer B onegaishimasu yo~."

"HUAAHAHAHAAA…"

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Hinata menatap horor pria yang ada di depannya itu. Tapi dengan cepat Hinata merubah ekspresinya yang sebenarnya tidak sedikitpun berubah.

"Duduklah di sana." Hinata menunjuk kursi yang di tempati Sasuke. Pria itu menghentikan tawanya begitu Hinata menudingnya.

"Hei, ini kursiku."

"Itu kursi restoran. Pergilah Sasuke. Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu."

Sasuke terpaksa pergi, tapi ia duduk di meja lain dan mengamati Hinata dari kejauhan sambil sedikit-sedikit tertawa.

Hinata tahu Sasuke mengamatinya. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Ia akan mendamprat pria itu, kalau masih mengganggunya setelah acara ini.

"Kau cantik sekali yo, tak kusangka yo."

"Ng… bisakah kau hentikan aksen anehmu itu? Aku jadi tak bisa mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Ini Rap, desu yo. Musik modern abad ini, yo. Tidak keren kalau tidak rap yo."

"HUAAHAHAHAHAAA…"

Gelagak tawa Sasuke makin menjadi dan itu membuat Hinata makin kesal dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu benar-benar hiburan yang sangat bagus di Malam Minggu. Sebaiknya kau jadi pelawak saja, Hinata." Sasuke sedikit-sedikit tertawa dan Hinata menjadi sangat kesal.

Acara pertemuan sudah selesai dan sekarang Hinata menunggu jemputan dari Daen-san, sopir keluarga Nara. Sasuke entah mengapa juga ikut menunggu di luar. Ia mengekori Hinata sejak Killer B pergi lebih dulu.

"Bukankah itu hal yang lucu? Kau mencoba menghindariku dengan mengikuti perjodohan. Tapi yang kau dapat justru beruang hitam yang suka Rap. Apa seleramu pada pria sudah berubah? Jangan-jangan kau suka dia karena rambut pirangnya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hinata-chan. Sejak tadi kau mengatakan 'itu bukan urusanmu'. Katakan saja kalau kau memang tidak bisa membalas perkataanku." Hinata mendengus kesal. Ia mencoba menormalkan emosinya dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Ini aneh. Kenapa tiap bersama Sasuke, emosinya jadi tidak terkendali begini.

"Sasuke. Siapa tunanganmu?" Hinata menatap tajam Sasuke, namun pria itu hanya diam membalas balik tatapan Hinata. "Cepat jawab. Tunanganmu siapa!"

"Kau kan sudah tahu, kenapa kau bertanya?"

**Cih, pria ini benar-benar.**

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kau punya tunangan, dan aku juga nanti. Bisakah kau berhenti merecoki hidupku? Aku tidak peduli kau mengetahui perasaanku yang sudah rusak. Aku sedang berusaha memperbaikinya sekarang. Jadi tolong. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Kau merasa terganggu? Apakah itu artinya kau menganggapku ada? Kalau kau tidak tertarik padaku, kalau kau tidak menganggapku ada, harusnya kau bersikap wajar."

"Kalau kau menyukaiku, harusnya kau mengetahui perasaanku."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau menyukai Naruto."

"Benar. Tapi kau tak tahu, masalah apa yang akan kualami, dengan pernyataan cintamu itu." Sasuke tercengang mendengar perkataan Hinata. Wajah gadis itu seperti akan menangis.

"Hinata-sama. Mobilnya sudah siap." Suara daen membuat Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa berkata apapun Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"_Kau tak tahu, masalah apa yang akan kualami, dengan pernyataan cintamu itu."_

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Makanya aku juga berusaha menyelesaikan masalahku di sini." Gumam Sasuke kesal. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang didominasi warna hitam.

Pertama kalinya ia bertemu Hinata adalah saat ia SMA. Saat itu ia kelas satu dan Hinata kelas dua SMP. Mereka bertemu saat pesta ulang tahun sakura di panti asuhan. Sasuke pikir Hinata seperti gadis kebanyakan. Gadis itu bahkan masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan sasuke. Apalagi kalau bukan sepertti gadis-gadis lainnya. Maksudnya gadis-gadis yang selalu mengejarnya, selalu mencari perhatiannya, selalu membicarakannya. Sakura gadis yang seperti itu. Hinata… mungkin seperti itu.

Namun nyatanya, Hinata tidak seperti yang dibayangkan Sasuke.

Hinata mungkin melihat kearah Sasuke, tapi yang dilihat gadis itu adalah Naruto. Hinata mungkin ikut dengan gadis-gadis yang membicarakan Sasuke. Padahal ia ingin mendengar informasi tentang Naruto. Hinata bertingkah manis hanya di depan Naruto. Semua tentang Naruto. Mungkin, Hinata adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tertarik pada Naruto di sekolah ini.

Sasuke merasa aneh. Ini sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis bertekuk lutut pada Naruto, sementara seluruh gadis memujanya. Bagaimana bisa hanya satu gadis yang tidak tertarik sama sekali padanya.

"Kau menggunakan jimat, ya Naruto." Kata Sasuke suatu hari di rumah Naruto setelah pulang sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hn."

Kalau memang Naruto tidak menggunakan jimat atau guna-guna, berarti ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Bisa saja otak gadis itu sedikit konslet.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Ia harus mencari tahu mengapa Hinata bisa menyukai Naruto. Apa yang bisa membuat Hinata menyukai Naruto. Apa yang ada pada Naruto dan tidak ada padanya.

Suatu hari Sasuke datang ke atap sekolah, tempat biasanya mereka berempat makan bersama saat istirahat. Ketika Sasuke datang, Hinata sedang memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Naruto dan pria itu terlihat senang. Senang mendapat makanan gratis.

Sambil duduk tak jauh dari mereka bertiga, Sasuke mulai menyalakan pemantiknya. Ia akan merokok sejenak.

"Merokok lagi, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura. Tiba-tiba hinata membereskan kotak bekalnya dan beranjak.

"Sakura-chan. Aku pergi dulu." Hinata berkata sambil pergi. Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana Hinata memegangi hidungnya.

"Kenapa? Kau terganggu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Ia berpura-pura menghiraukan Hinata.

"Aku sih tidak masalah. Tapi lihat. Hinata pergi. Ia tidak suka dengan asapnya."

Sasuke temukan satu hal dalam diri Hinata. Ia tidak suka asap rokok. Ia pun mulai menghubung-hubungkannya dengan Naruto. Naruto bisa dibilang satu dari sedikit pria di sekolah yang tidak merokok. Mungkin itu yang di sukai Hinata.

Itulah terakhir kalinya Sasuke merokok.

Sasuke tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia terus mengikuti Hinata. Mengamatinya dari jauh dan menemukan beragam kesukaan Hinata. Walaupun begitu, ia masih tidak menemukan apa yang Hinata sukai dari Naruto. Sampai akhirnya rasa penasaran itu berubah menjadi suatu ketertarikan.

Dan ketertarikan itu menjelma menjadi rasa cinta.

.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke bangun, Sakura sudah ada di kamarnya. Gadis itu menyibak gorden dan mengambil pakaian kotor yang tercecer di lantai. Ia juga merapikan beberapa buku dan membersihkan beberapa hal.

Sasuke ingin tidur lebih lama, tapi sinar mataharinya menusuk mata. Ia membenamkan matanya di bantal dan tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang terus membersihkan kamarnya.

"Sudah pagi, Sasuke-kun. Bangunlah."

Sasuke membuka matanya sejenak dan melihat Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sulit sekali dihubungi. Ada apa? Sesibuk itukah menyusun skripsi sambil membantu Itachi nii-san?" Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Sakura lamat-lamat sampai gadis itu tersipu karena merasa diperhatikan.

Sasuke tak tahu bagaimana bisa ia terperangkap dalam pertunangan ini. Seingatnya Sakura datang ke rumah karena gadis itu memang suka mengekorinya seperti biasa. Itu terus berlanjut sampai akhrinya itachi mengusulkan pertunangan, dan akhirnya ia bertunangan.

Ini salahnya.

Ini salah Sasuke.

Ini karena ia tidak memberi batas yang jelas antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Ia mungkin tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura. Tapi bukan berarti ia menyukai gadis itu.

"Sakura…"

"Hmm? Kau ingin kubuatkan sarapan? Tunggu sebentar." Sakura beranjak, tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya. "Sasu… Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura…"

"Ya?"

"Kita…"

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu, Shikamaru!" Hinata mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat jelas. Sangat jelas sampai Shikamaru merasa batinnya tertusuk panah beracun. "Harusnya kau mengatakan padaku sebelumnya. Pria yang diusulkan Neji adalah pria yang norak. Kau tahu, kan Neji suka sekali mengerjaiku!"

"Ma… maaf, Hinata. Karena Neji sendiri sudah menghubungi Killer B, aku jadi tak punya pilihan lain selain melanjutkannya."

Hinata menghela napas. Ia tahu ia tidak berhak memarahi kakaknya. Harusnya Neji yang mendapat dampratan kekesalannya. Tapi berhubung Shikamaru juga ikut andil, ia merasa pantas jika ia memarahi kakaknya.

"Kali ini aku mau pria yang normal."

"Kau tidak buru-buru nikah, kan?"

"Tentu saja aku buru-buru!" Hinata lagi-lagi mengeraskan suaranya. Ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Shikamaru dengan menghentak-hentakkan jalannya. Terkesan sekali rasa kekesalannya.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah, setelahnya ia tersenyum tipis. Hinata sudah jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi monotonnya. Ia sudah lebih ekspresif. Yah, meskipun lebih sering uring-uringan. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada ia hanya mengatakan hal sinis dengan wajah datarnya itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Shikamaru kembali melihat berkas. Kali ini biografi dari rekan kerjanya di luar negri. Kali ini senyum Shikamaru merekah. Ia berharap pria ini akan membuat Hinata lebih tenang.

.

.

.

"Sakura… kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tertawa seakan-akan Sasuke memberinya lelucon. Tapi ekspresi Sasuke mengatakan sebaliknya. Pria itu selalu berwajah serius, Sakura tidak bisa membedakannya. Bahkan saat ini.

"Ini salahku yang tidak memberi batas yang jelas antara kita. Aku minta maaf."

"Sasuke-kun… kau tidak benar-benar… kan?" Sakura mulai tercekat. Ia tak menyangka. Sungguh tak menyangka. Sasuke memang menunjukkan gerak-gerik aneh, akhir-akhir ini. Ia sering sulit saat dihubungi, sering tiba-tiba menghilang, sering tersenyum sendiri. Sakura tak mengerti. Ia tak mencurigai hal itu sama sekali karena ia percaya pertunangan itu adalah bukti keseriusan Sasuke. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Ke… kenapa?"

"Sejujurnya kau merusak rencanaku. Seperti kau yang menyukaiku sejak SMA, aku juga menyukai seseorang saat itu. Aku berencana melamarnya jika waktunya tiba. Tapi karena ketidakpedulianku, aku justru membiarkan orang lain berpikir kau lah orangnya. Aku justru membiarkan Itachi membuat pesta pertunangan. Itu karena ketidakpedulianku."

Seperti yang diharapkan Sasuke. Sakura menangis. Anehnya, gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata setetes demi setetes tanpa ekspresi apapun. Kemudian gadis itu tertawa.

"Ini aneh, kau sedang melucu padaku. Tapi kenapa ini keluar?" Sakura mengusap air matanya dan kemudian menyadari bahwa air mata itu kembali mengucur lebih deras. Tapi Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ini harus ditegaskan atau perilaku dan pikiran liar gadis itu akan semakin menjadi.

"Itu saja yang ingin ku katakan. Kalau kau tidak ingin keluar dari kamarku, aku yang keluar."

.

.

.

"Sasuke membatalkan pertunangan. Dia pasti sedang ikut kontes pelawak."

Hinata terkejut menatap bunyi SMS yang dikirimkan Sakura ke ponselnya. Ponselnya hampir saja terjatuh di sup saat sarapan, tapi reflek Hinata bisa mencegahnya.

**Sasuke uchiha sialan. Beraninya kau membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Sakura.**

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kau menemaniku ke pesta. Temanku membuka cabang barunya di Jepang dan ia mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut hal itu."

"Apa keluarga Uchiha diundang?"

Shikamaru sedikit tercengang. Tak biasanya Hinata bertanya hal itu.

"Ah, em… tentu… mungkin. Kenapa?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sakura. Aku tidak mau sendirian saat Nii-san mengobrol dengan para orang tua berduit."

Shikamaru mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia tidak tahu kalau tujuan sebenarnya memang Sasuke uchiha. Hinata yakin Sasuke akan ikut. Jika ia bertemu pria sialan itu, Hinata akan menghajarnya karena berani mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sakura. Pertunangan Sakura tidak boleh batal. Ini tidak boleh sampai batal. Mereka harus terus sampai pernikahan dan terus menikah sampai tua. Karena kalau sampai batal, hidup Hinata akan terus terusik. Dan Hinata tak mau itu.

Ia tak mau.

.

TBC

.

.

.

a/n

maaf update yang terlalu hingga fic ini menjamur di sudut kamar mandi. Kali ini saya akan fokus ke THEORY

untuk beberapa kesalahan seperti umur dan typing, saya mohon maaf. Alur ceritanya juga berbeda dari sebelumnya. Saya mohon maaf kalau kalian lebih tertarik dengan cerita sebelumnya. Hardisk saya rusak dan hampir semua file tak bisa terselamatkan, termasuk naskah aslinya. Naskah yang tersimpan dif fn hanya bisa tersimpan selama 90 hr, dan saat saya cek, hanya naskan MINE yang masih ada.

Maafkan juga kalau tiba-tiba cerita ini jadi konyol dan aneh. Sy belum sepenuhnya kembali, ini juga masih mencuri-curi waktu kuliah.

.

Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian.

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**THEORY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Festival Kebudayaan SMA Konoha berlangsung selama seminggu. Neji membuat pembukaan festival dengan memotong pita simbolik dan tiupan terompet. Setelah itu diikuti dengan sambutan dan setelahnya pengunjung langsung diarahkan untuk mengelilingi stand.

Stand-stand dari berbagai kelas sudah dibuka dan langsung ramai karena banyak pengunjung yang berdatangan. Ada stand rumah hantu, stand kafe, dan beberapa membuka stand di halaman sekolah.

Hinata yang memang tidak bertugas di hari festival, memilih membantu stand kelasnya yang membuka stand café di kelas mereka.

"Nara-san." Amuri memanggil hinata dengan nada khawatir, ketika gadis itu datang.

"Hn."

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengunjungi stand kita. Bagaimana ini?" ujar Amuri cemas.

"Iya. Kupikir keputusan Nara-san untuk membuat stand di kelas adalah keputusan yang tepat. Tapi tak ada seorangpun pengunjung yang datang berkunjung." Sora menambahkan.

Hinata teringat sesuatu sebelum datang kemari. Ia mengintip keluar kelas dan melihat kelas sebelah membuat stand _couple game_. Sora dan Amuri mengikuti hinata dan mereka terkejut.

"Benar juga. Anak kelas sebelah banyak yang cantik dan tampan. Pengunjung akhirnya terhenti di sana, deh." Amuri mengeluh.

"Iya. Lagipula kelas kita anaknya begini-begini saja." Ujarnya sedih.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau nara-san menggunakan baju maid dan menarik mereka." Amuri memberi ide dan langsung ditanggapi hinata dengan pelototan mata bulatnya.

"Iyaa, benar!" sora berseru senang, setuju dengan usul Amuri.

"Hei, kalian tidak serius, kan?"

"Tentu saja kami serius." Sora meyakinkan ucapannya. Kemudian ia berlutut, amuri juga mengikutinya. "Kami mohon, Nara-san. Hanya kau yang kami punya."

"Ini, bajunya, Nara-san." Ayame datang dengan baju maid dan menyerahkannya pada hinata. "Tenang saja, nara-san tidak akan sendirian, kok. Ada temujin."

Hinata melihat temujin yang sudah mengenakan tuksedo butler. Mau tidak mau, ia akhirnya terpaksa melakukannya. Toh memang niat hinata untuk membantu stand kelasnya.

Hinata sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Ia melihat temujin sudah bersiap dengan selebaran dan ia memberikan setengahnya pada hinata, juga nampan untuk mengirimkan pesanan. Hinata dan temujin berganti shift. Temujin akan menyelesaikan selebaran, sementara hinata mengirim pesanan antar stand sambil membagikan selebaran. Hinata mendengarkan penjelasan temujin dengan cermat.

"Wah, setelah stand tadi tak ada stand lagi, sasuke."

Hinata tercekat. Bukan karena suara dari pria itu, tapi nama yang disebutkannya. Sasuke. Hinata reflek berbalik dan kembali tercekat ketika suara itu menyebut namanya.

"Ooooh, ada kafe!" pria itu, naruto, tampak tertarik dengan kafe itu. Pelayannya menggunakan baju maid. Dan yang paling menyinggung rasa tertarik naruto adalah gadis berambut indigo panjang dengan pakaian maid juga. "Sepertinya itu hinata-san." Ujarnya berbisik pada sasuke.

**Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?**

Hinata menggeram dan tiba-tiba merasa bingung sendiri, kenapa ia merasa ingin sembunyi dari naruto. sepertinya ada sasuke juga. Bukankah ia memang ingin bicara dengan sasuke.

"Hinata-san!"

KLONTANG

Hinata terkejut hingga nampan dan selebarannya jatuh berhamburan. Wajah hinata memerah meskipun wajahnya datar. Ia mengambil selebaran-selebaran itu dengan cepat hingga tersadar ada yang membantunya ketika selebaran itu semakin berkurang.

"Kau harusnya berhati-hati, Hyuga." Itu Sasuke. Hinata sempat tercengang ketika melihat sasuke dari dekat. Namun dengan segera ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan kembali memasang benteng wajah datarnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha." Ia merebut selebaran dari sasuke dan mengumpulkannya dengan miliknya.

"Jadi kelasmu membuat stand, hinata-san?" naruto bertanya dan hinata hanya mengangguk dan berdeham kecil. "Tapi kenapa sepi?"

"I… itu karena stand sebelah diisi oleh panitia yang memang tampan dan cantik." Amuri menjelaskan dengan sedikit terbata karena terpesona melihat naruto dan sasuke. Kedua pria itu memang sering mempesona para gadis.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kami membantu? Iya, kan sasuke?"

"Hn."

Hinata justru menatap horror sasuke. Ia tak menyangka pria aneh itu akan membantunya.

"Kau ya… kin?"

"_Iie_." Ujarnya singkat lalu sasuke duduk di kursi kosong yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Hinata bersungut kesal dan membalik badan dengan sedikit menghentak. Sementara sasuke sedikit tertawa. Mereka tak tahu, naruto memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

.

.

.

Kehadiran naruto yang ceria dan ramah membawa suasana baru di kafe kelas hinata. Wajah naruto saat sumringah saja membuat hati para gadis menghangat. Belum lagi ketika para gadis itu masuk, sudah disambut oleh sasuke yang hanya duduk diam. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak melakukan apapun, tapi para gadis itu terlanjur bahagia melihatnya.

Ini aneh, pikir hinata. Apa bagusnya sasuke hingga para gadis bisa tersipu-sipu dengan sangat berlebihan seperti itu. Wajar jika naruto, karena ia sangat ramah dan senyumnya juga menawan.

"Aku pikir pengunjung yang datang tak ada habisnya. Benar, kan hinata?"

"Hn."

Hinata hanya berdeham walaupun ia memang setuju. Pengunjung semakin banyak berdatangan ketika jam makan siang. Begitu juga dengan pengunjung yang datang ke stand kelas hinata. Rata-rata para gadis, tapi tak sedikit juga laki-laki.

"Gadis-gadis datang hanya karena ingin bertemu pria tampan." Ujar salah satu pengunjung laki-laki yang duduk di belakang sasuke, menunggu pesanan.

"Benar. Tapi tak masalah bagiku. Toh gadis yang datang juga cantik-cantik."

"Pelayan yang di depan tadi juga cantik, ya. Wajahnya kalem, dan auranya tenang."

"Ah, iya. Aku sempat terpesona melihat 'itu'. Tak kusangka ada yang sebesar itu."

**Kurang ajar.**

Sasuke bersungut, mendengar kedua pria yang membicarakan hinata. Ia berbalik hingga membuat kedua pria itu terkejut. Sasuke tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" pria itu melihat sasuke, tampak curiga.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kalian membicarakan gadis itu, kan? Aku akan mengajak kalian ke stand yang isinya lebih dari gadis yang di depan tadi. Barusan aku dari sana."

"Benarkah?"

"Kami tidak tahu ada tempat seperti itu."

"Dengarkan." Sasuke mendekat dan kedua pria itu iku mendekat. "Tempat itu sedikit tertutup karena memang bukan stand yang sembarangan. Hanya beberapa pria yang mendapatkan undangan yang boleh masuk. Dan pria itu bebas membawa teman. Bagaimana?"

"Aku ikut" ujar salah satu pria itu bersemangat. Teman di sebelahnya pun sama senangnya.

"Baguslah."

.

.

.

Sasuke menepuk kedua tangannya dan beberapa debu di celananya. Ia melihat dua pria tadi sudah terkapar, pingsan. Sasuke menatap mereka sinis. Itu balasan yang mereka dapatkan karena sudah membuat sasuke mendengar pikiran kotor mereka tentang hinata.

Hanya sasuke. Hanya sasuke yang boleh memikirkan hinata. Hanya sasuke.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke sedikit terperanjat. Hinata ada di belakangnya masih dengan baju maid. "Apa yang kau laku… kan?" ia terkejut melihat dua pria yang seingatnya adalah pengunjung kafenya. "Kau… apa…"

"Mereka membicarakan itumu. Memembuatku kesal saja."

Perubahan emosi yang aneh. Hinata yang awalnya ingin memarahi sasuke, tiba-tiba merasakan panas di kedua pipinya. Wajahnya memerah. Sasuke menghajar orang-orang yang berpikiran mesum terhadapnya, dan entah mengapa itu membuat hinata tersipu dalam wajah datarnya. Namun dengan cepat ia menghapus perasaan aneh itu.

"Aku tidak melihat apapun. Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Hinata pergi, tapi sasuke menarik tangannya.

"Kau tidak bertanya, kenapa aku lakukan semua ini?"

"Untuk apa? Toh aku tidak mengharap jawaban itu keluar dari mulutmu." Hinata menyentak lengan sasuke dan kembali pergi. Ia tahu yang dimaksud sasuke, tapi ia tak ingin mendengarnya. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat hinata merasa ia menjadi wanita simpanan sasuke. Ia masih teringat sakura.

"Kau masih mengharap naruto mengatakannya untukmu?" hinata terhenti. "Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku menyukaimu, hinata. Kau masih berharap naruto mengatakan itu padamu?"

Hinata diam. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia sudah mencoba membuang perasaannya pada naruto agar melihat pria itu bahagia dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Tapi sasuke kembali mengatakan hal yang membuat hinata bimbang.

Di satu sisi, naruto terkejut di tempat persembunyiannya dan melihat itu semua. Sebelumnya ia melihat hinata pergi menyusul sasuke dan karena curiga, ia mengikuti hinata.

Ia bisa melihat raut kesal dan muram dari hinata. Gadis itu kelihatan tersudut dan tak bisa mengelak semua perkataan sasuke. Naruto ingin menolongnya dan meminta hinata menjelaskan semuanya. Namun, belum sempat ia keluar, sosok pria berambut merah dengan topi pesulap, memotong jalannya.

"Oh, Hinata-san. Kau di sini?"

Pria itu mengejutkan naruto dan begitu juga sasuke. Hinata diam terkejut pula. Ia tidak tahu siapa pria yang tiba-tiba datang memanggilnya.

"Stand kami masih membutuhkan beberapa teh dan beberapa hal lainnya. Bisakah kau datang berkunjung dan mencatat pesanan?"

"Aah… iya…" pria itu langsung membawa hinata dan membuat sasuke maupun naruto tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Pria itu membawa hinata sangat jauh dari tempat semula. Tangannya masih menggandeng lengan hinata dan membawa gadis itu ke kerumunan pengunjung. Mereka ada di halaman sekolah, tempat stand-stand kecil dari tiap kelas dibuka. Hinata bisa melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya menjaga stand sambil melayani pengunjung.

Hinata mengamati pria itu. Di balik topi tingginya khas pesulap, ia memiliki rambut yang sedikit nyentrik. Berwarna merah. Ini pertama kalinya hinata melihat rambut seperti itu.

"Ngg… Etoo.." hinata sedikit menarik tangannya ketika pria itu membawanya ke tempat yang sedikit sepi. Di dekat lapangan tenis. Tempat yang tak jauh dari halaman sekolah. "Arigatou, sudah menolongku."

"Ah, ketahuan, ya."

"Tidak ada kelas yang membuka stand pesulap, kami juga tidak mengundang pesulap, jadi aku tahu kau sedang berbohong."

"Yah, aku meminjamnya dari klub teater yang membuka stand. Pria itu tidak boleh sampai melihat wajahku." Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum dan menurunkan topinya. "Aku sasori, pengelana yang sedang lewat."

"Hinata Nara."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru pertama kali mengunjungi tempat seperti ini, setelah pulang dari Amerika. Mau jadi pemanduku? Anggap saja balasan menolong."

"Anda ini menolong dengan pamrih, rupanya." Kata sinis hinata kembali keluar. Ia pun berbalik dan membiarkan sasori mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke kumpulan stand-stand yang menjajakan banyak makanan kecil.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tahu.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu, kalau hinata suka... kue manis.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti di stand yang menyediakan kue-kue manis. Kue-kue itu berjejeran, terhampar di meja saji. Hinata tersenyum lebar dalam hati. Hanya dalam hatinya saja, karena ia menatap datar setiap piring yang menyuguhkan kue-kue manis dan lezat. Ia pun mengambil setiap kue itu masing-masing satu dan semuanya tertumpuk menjadi satu di piringnya.

"Sepertinya kau suka."

"Hn."

"Aku jadi teringat seseorang kalau melihatmu begini."

"..." hinata menatap pria itu tanpa ketertarikan sedikitpun. Ia bahkan lebih memilih menyantap kue manisnya sambil melihat-lihat stand lain. Pria itu boleh menjadikannya tour guide, tapi bukan berarti ia tertarik dengan pria itu.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar?"

"Kau bertanya seakan itu rahasia negara."

"Itu memang rahasia negara." Hinata berbicara dengan nada serius, hingga membuat sasori sempat bergidik. "Negara Hinata Nara."

"Hahaha… kau ini pintar melucu rupanya." Hinata langsung memelototinya dan sasori langsung terdiam.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mendengar semuanya. Mau membocorkannya pun aku tidak peduli. Rahasia suatu saat akan terkuak. Aku sudah menduganya ketika sasuke mengatakan perasaannya saat pertunangannya dengan sakura. Aku sudah tidak bisa membawa rahasiaku ke dalam peti matiku. Jadi, kalau kau ingin membongkarnya, aku tak peduli." Hinata menatap sasori lamat-lamat dan kemudian melahap potongan kue manisnya.

"Itu rahasiamu. Aku tidak berhak mengatakannya. Lagipula aku akan terlihat jahat kalau melakukan hal itu. Aku kan pria baik-baik." Sasori mendengus percaya diri.

"Ini aneh. Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya, tapi aku bisa mengatakan segalanya dengan mudah." Hinata bergumam dan entah mengapa sasori terpaku mendengarnya.

"Mungkin kita ditakdirkan." Ujarnya menggoda.

"Cih, mana mungkin."

"Ayolah hinata-san. Jangan malu-malu begitu." Sasori tertawa sambil mengejar hinata.

.

.

.

Malam itu, seperti janji hinata, ia datang bersama Shikamaru ke pesta. Pesta itu diadakan oleh rekan bisnis shikamaru yang hinata tak tahu sama sekali siapa orangnya. Yah, untuk masalah bisnis hinata memang tidak mau tahu. Itu urusan kakaknya.

Hinata tak pernah punya mimpi yang muluk-muluk. Cukup mendapat cinta naruto dan menikah dengannya, sudah cukup. Itu sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Ia tak berpikiran untuk sekolah lebih lanjut atau mendapat pekerjaan seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Hanya ada naruto dalam dunianya.

Sekarang, setelah itu semua gagal, hinata memutuskan untuk menikah saja. Dengan pria manapun tak masalah. Toh sejak awal mimpinya adalah menikah.

Hinata cukup pintar dalam biologi. Dengan kemampuannya, ia bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat. Tapi hinata tak mau. Ia tak ingin mengabaikan keluarganya demi kesehatan orang lain. Walau itu dapat dilakukan sekaligus, tapi hinata tak mau.

Sebenarnya, tanpa hinata sadari, ia cukup tertarik dengan seni. Begitu masuk ke gedung pesta, ia langsung terpana dengan menara wine yang tersusun dari gelas-gelas kristal. Ia bahkan hampir lupa janjinya untuk segera mencari sasuke. Yah meskipun ekspresi kagumnya itu tertutup wajah datarnya.

"Sepertinya adikmu menyukai wine, shikamaru."

"Dia hanya penasaran dengan bagaimana cara gelas itu disusun, bukan isi gelasnya." Shikamaru tersenyum pada temannya dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Gaara?"

"Jauh lebih baik setelah melihatmu datang. Tak kusangka kau akan membawa hinata. Kupikir kakakku yang akan datang."

"Temari sudah mulai dirawat untuk persiapan melahirkan. Jadi ia tidak bisa datang. Lagipula sudah saatnya mengenalkan hinata pada publik."

Belum lama shikamaru mengobrol dengan gaara, hinata sudah menghilang dari pandangan kakaknya. Shikamaru yakin gadis itu masih tertarik dengan menara gelas. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia menghilang.

"Menghilang dari shikamaru?" suara sasori mengejutkan hinata yang sedang duduk memojok di ruangan, sambil menyantap kuenya.

"Harusnya tadi aku bertanya pada sasuke. Aku jadi menyesal, kau membawaku pergi tadi siang."

"Jadi sekarang kau menyesal?"

"Tu… tunggu. Kenapa kau bisa…." Hinata yang terlambat sadar, terkejut melihat sasori di sebelahnya. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu pria itu lagi di pesta malam.

"Kita pergi ke balkon saja. Aku bosan di sini." Sasori pergi dan membiarkan hinata mengikutinya. "Gaara, yang membuat pesta ini, adikku. Kami berbeda ibu."

"Ini aneh." Gumam hinata dengan garpu dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap sasori dengan tatapan datar. "Kalau kakek yang sedang berbicara di dalam sana adalah adikmu, kenapa kulitmu bisa begitu mulus begini? Kau pakai apa? Anti aging dari perusahaan kecantikan mana?" Hinata tetus bertanya tanpa menyadari sasori menahan kekesalannya.

"Dasar bocah ini..." sasori menggeram. "Aku masih 30 tahun, tahu!"

"Ah..." menyadari sesuatu, hinata menusukkan garpu ke kuenya, bersiap untuk di lahap lagi. "Jadi yang di dalam sana bukan kakek-kakek berduit?"

"Tentu bukan!" Sasori menggeram.

"Aku tidak akan heran kau main ke festival SMA-ku."

"Kenapa?"

"Itu karena kau lupa umur. Sudah tua tapi kekanakan sekali."

"Gaya bicaramu yang suka menyindir-nyindir itu membuatku teringat seseorang."

"Hn."

Sasori tampak jengah. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil melihat hinata yang asyik dengan kuenya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat menyukai kue. Meskipun ekspresinya datar, tapi pipi merahnya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kau sangat menyukai kue, ya?"

"Hn."

"Kalau makanan khas jepang?"

"Hn."

"Makanan barat selain kue, bagaimana?"

"Bisakah menggunakan jawaban selain hn?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak sambil mengemut buah ceri dari kuenya. "Aaaah... hn."

"Astaga. Ampunilah hamba, Jashin-sama." Sasori tampak menyerah berbicara pada hinata. Gadis itu teramat tak peduli. Namun anehnya sasori tetap saja mengajaknya berbicara."Kau jadi terlihat seperti seseorang."

"Siapa? Sasuke uchiha lagi? Sasuke jidatmu. Kau tak tahu aku sedang makan ini? Jangan menghubung-hubungkanku dengan pria sialan itu!" Anehnya, hinata langsung mencecar sasori dengan sasuke.

"Ng?" Sasori tampak tercekat mendengar hinata tiba-tiba mengeluarkan makiannya pada sasuke. Pria itu tiba-tiba merasa kesal karena perkataan dan ekspresi wajah itu. Keduanya membuat sasori merasa hinata ini gadis yang tidak ada manis-manisnya.

"Ternyata makanan manismu itu sama sekali tidak bekerja padamu. Kau tetap saja sinis."

"Aku tidak berharap menjadi gadis manis." Ujar hinata tak peduli. Sasori langsung merasa percuma mengobrol dengam gadis ini. Niat menggoda gadis manis, justru mendapat kata-kata dingin.

"Ah, hinata. Kau di sini rupanya." Suara shikamaru terdengar dari pintu balkon. Ia melihat hinata bersama sasori dan merasa sedikit heran. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia menggodaku, nii-san."

"Ap... apa? Seenaknya saja. Ti... tidak, kok. Mana mungkin."

"Aku akan jauh lebih terhina jika kau tidak menggoda adik manisku." Ucap shikamaru seraya memasang tampang sinis pada sasori. Ia seakan tidak takut walaupun sasori lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

Tiba-tiba gaara keluar dan berkata, "Ayo cepat kembali. Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang."

"Sebentar, aku habiskan ini dulu." Hinata menunjuk piring di tangan dan dibalas anggukan oleh shikamaru. Pria itu dan sasori mengikuti gaara, meninggalkan hinata yang sendirian dengan piring kue.

Tiba-tiba sosok seseorang membekap mulut hinata dan sedikit menariknya ke sisi lain balkon. Merasa hinata tak kunjung datang, shikamaru kembali ke balkon dan tak menemukan seorangpun. Hinata bisa melihat kakaknya tampak kebingunan mencarinya, sementara pria di belakangnya masih membekap mulutnya agar tak berteriak. Setelah shikamaru pergi, sosok itu membalik hinata dan menunjukkan dirinya.

"Sa... sasuke uchiha!"

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Kangen?"

"Kangen, matamu! Kau ini sudah benar-benar sinting, ya?

"Hei, jangan berteriak keras-keras. Kau mau shikamaru melihat kita? Dia bisa berpikiran aneh." Hinata tak ingin setuju, tapi sasuke ada benarnya. Kenapa pria itu selalu benar? Hinata jadi merasa tambah kesal hanya dengan memikirkannya.

**Karena mulut ini tak boleh berbicara, biarkan tangan dan kakiku yang mengatakannya.**

Hinata langsung melemparkan pukulan ke perut sasuke ketika pria itu mendekat. Ia bahkan menambahkan dengan tendangan ketika sasuke sedikit terhuyung.

"Ugh. Tak kusangka kakimu itu kuat juga, sayang."

"What?" Kulit hinata merinding mendengar sasuke mememanggilnya seperti itu. Hinata kembali menormalkan ekspresinya. Lagi-lagi di hadapan sasuke emosinya tak terkendali. "Yang jelas, itu untuk sakura karena kau memutuskannya sepihak. Kenapa kau lakukan itu, ha? Sakura sangat mencintaimu. Tak mengertikah kau?"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk saja memegangi perutnya sambil memandang hinata yang terus saja mengomel.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tak mengerti?" Sasuke tersenyum dan hinata menganggap pria itu lagi-lagi mempermainkannya.

"Jangan bercanda, uchiha."

"Aku serius, hyuga." Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan senyumnya, meskipun sebenarnya ia meringis karena serangan hinata. "Biar kuberi tahu satu hal."

"Katakan, aku tak punya banyak waktu."

"Ah, bagaimana ya? Padahal ini cerita yang sangat panjang."

"Makanya cepat katakan!"

"Baiklah. Cerewet sekali." Sasuke menggaruk telinganya seakan tak tahan dengan suara hinata. "Sama seperti sakura yang menyukaiku, aku juga menyukai seseorang. Seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Namun alih-alih ia menyukaiku, ia justru memperhatikan si kuning bodoh."

"Hei, naruto bukan kuning bodoh!"

"Memangnya aku mengatakan gadis itu kamu? Aaa, kau ingin kusukai betulan ya?"

Mampus. Semburat merat keluar begiti saja dari pipi hinata. Hinata hanya bisa berharap lampu taman yang temaram tidak akan bisa membantu sasuke melihat wajah memerahnya.

"Cepat lanjutkan! Mengesalkan saja."

"Hmm, yah. Aku penasaran padanya. Apa yang dimiliki si kuning itu, tapi tidak kumiliki. Aku pun penasaran. Aku mengikuti gadis itu, aku mengamatinya, aku sampai mengetahui kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanya dan itu sebagian besar merubahku. Aku mulai berhenti merokok di hari ia meninggalkan kami lebih dulu. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah seperti itu.

Dibanding makan bersama orang yang di sukainya, dia lebih suka menghindari asap rokok. Bukankah perasaan gadis itu setengah-setengah?"

"Hei, aku tidak..." hinata menghentikan perkataannya. Ia ingin memprotes perkataan sasuke, tapi ia yakin sasuke akan membalasnya dengan lebih kejam dan hinata tidak mau terlihat kalah.

"Setelahnya aku terus mengamatinya dan menemukan banyak hal unik. Di balik ekspresinya yang dingin dan bicaranya yang sinis, ternyata ia lebih suka makanan manis. Ia juga ahli dalam masakan khas jepang. Saat di kamar ia suka mengenakan baju tidur kelinci dan ketika bangun rambutnya harus di blow selama satu jam agar bisa rapi. Menurutmu siapa gadis itu?" Sasuke menyeringai licik. Ia menatap hinata yang sudah melihatnya kesal dengan wajah memerah.

**Pria ini pasti maniak. Dia stalker. Dasar pria kelainan jiwa. Bisa-bisanya aku terperangkap dengannya. Tuhan pasti sudah mengutukku.**

"A... aku tidak tahu. Memangnya ada gadis seperti itu?" Hinata memalingkan muka dengan wajah yang masih merah awet. "Ce... cepat katakan, kenapa kau putuskan Sakura?!"

"Bagaimana, ya... dia sendiri yang menggagalkan rencanaku."

"Re... rencana?"

"Hn. Yah, sebenarnya ini salahku juga. Aku tidak menetapkan batasan yang jelas, dan ia jadi berpikir kalau aku juga menyukainya. Kau tahu, kakak pantimu itu selalu mengekoriku dan membuat itachi tertarik. Akhirnya itachi mengusulkan kami bertunangan. Ayah dan ibu sempat menolaknya. Tapi itachi bersikeras. Aku jadi bingung, sebenarnya yang ingin bertunangan itu aku atau si minyak busuk itu. Aku sempat berpikir mereka bersekongkol." Sasuke menghela napas. "Padahal setelah gadis itu lulus SMA, aku akan melamarnya, tapi sakura..."

"Tu... tunggu. Jadi alasan kau memutus pertunangan, karena kau ingin melamar gadis lain?"

"Hn."

"Lalu apa gunanya pesta pertunangan indah dan acara sok mengharu itu?" Hinata mencecar sasuke sementara pria itu perlahan berdiri. "Kenapa kau harus bertunangan jika akhirnya kau akan memutuskannya? Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakan perasaan sakura? Kenapa?"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Karena sepertinya terlihat keren. Bukankah bagus jika bertunangan dan menikah dengan pasangan yang berbeda?"

PLAKK

"Kau... benar-benar jahat."

Akhirnya tamparan pipi kanan didapat juga oleh sasuke. Pria itu bisa melihat air yang menggenang di sudut mata hinata. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Lalu kau sendiri apa?" Hinata sedikit terkesiap. "Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kau menghapus perasaanmu agar naruto bisa bersama sakura. Tapi setelah aku memutuskan sakura, agar dia kembali pada naruto seperti keinginanmu, kau malah melabrakku. Apa maumu? Kau mau kami bagaimana?"

"Aa... aku..." hinata tampak tercekat. Air mukanya tampak seperti ingin menangis.

"Oke, aku bersalah membiarkan sakura mengadakan pertunangan itu. Tapi aku mencoba merubahnya lagi, hinata. Aku memutuskannya, demi keinginanmu. Kau bilang aku tak tahu perasaanmu? Kau salah. Aku tahu, hinata. Aku yang paling tahu. Karena aku juga merasakannya."

"..." hinata mulai terisak. Ia menatap sasuke dengan pandangan benci. "Sudah... hentikan... jangan bicara lagi."

"Mainan miniatur bisa kau lepas dan kau sambung sesuka hati. Sayangnya, perasaan manusia tidak seperti itu."

"..." air mata hinata tak bisa tertampung lebih banyak lagi. Mereka menggenang dengan sendirinya dan mengalir di pipi tembam hinata. Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan meraih hinata. Gadis itu merengek tak ingin dipeluk tapi sasuke telanjur membenamkan kepala gadis itu di dada bidangnya.

Hinata menangis.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n

maavkan jika semua karakter di fic ini jadi ooc banget TT

terkadang jika sudah mengetik, apa yang di otak langsung begitu saja tertuang dan kemudian hampir melupakan sifat asli karakternya.

Yah, namanya juga fiksi. Hahaha TT. Naruto juga fiksi. Hahaha TT

Beberapa hari yang lalu, di grup sasuhina fanfic yang saya temui, saya sempat memposting "kalau review 90, theory ch 4, akan update." Namun ternyata beberapa yang komen, tidak tahu fic ini. Saya langsung yakin, kalau fic ini memang tidak terkenal TT ini resiko karena update terlalu lama. Hahaa TT namun bisa saja karena memang mereka tidak tahu fic yang sudah terkubur ini.

Tidak masalah sih… toh fic ini jika disandingkan dengan fic dari author bagus, bukanlah apa-apa.. masih banyak kekurangan, dan saya tahu itu. Saya akan terus belajar untuk memperbaikinya.

Terima kasih masih menanti fic ini. Terima kasih banyak :D

Zusshi-chan / Clatter Seunghee / Seunghee Kaoh


End file.
